The Secret Idea That Turned Into Something Else
by Its-Just-Me-Today
Summary: Moth is coming to visit, on recommendation by Titania. To make room for Moth, Sabrina has to share a room with Puck. To try to Moth to leave they come with a risky idea. But suddenly someone's mind takes a sharp turn and their worlds change. *I have to write better summaries, don't you think?"
1. Chapter 1

_  
Hello readers. I am a new author so please review so I know what to fix... Ya and uh... If you like any of these series: Twilight, Selection, Harry Potter, or Heroes of Olympus, I might be posting fanfics on them in the near future. :) Thanks  
_

**Ages of Characters:  
Sabrina and Puck are- 19  
Daphne- 16ish Red- 15ish  
Moth- 18ish (When she found out Puck was getting older, she wanted to too.)**

I ran my hands through my blonde hair, unsure of what to do. Granny had just left with the family on some detective work and left me and Puck behind. I remembered what Granny told me...

_beginning of flashback..._

"Sabrina, we are leaving! I have news for you!"  
I had trudged over with a miserable look on my face. Granny was leaving me behind!  
She told me and Puck, "Okay, lieblings, I am going to tell you something, but do not freak out. Puck, Sabrina is going to share a room with you. Sabrina pack your things okay? Morgan Le Fay and the pigs are coming over to change up the room. Oh and before you burst with questions, the person who is staying in your room is Moth."

That was when I exploded. I had asked Granny, why she was coming and why SHE couldn't share a room with Puck. Granny answered me calmly while Puck stood there in shock. "Sabrina, liebling, Moth is coming because Titania is tired of her and is shipping her here to help her learn some manners. And also she cannot share a room with Puck because she will, literally destroy him. She will marry him in his sleep or something."

_End of flashback..._

I realized that in two days time Moth would be sleeping on the bed I was sitting on. So, I quickly grabbed three garbage bags and start throwing my clothes in. I wiped off a few beads of sweat that had collected on my forehead and looked around the room for anything that was mine. Nothing was left so I went to start organizing in Puck's, now also mine, room.

As I walked in I saw Morgan Le Fay waving her wand and she and the pigs disapered along with all the tools. I looked around the room and to my absolute demise there was one bed only and to my happiness Morgan had turned Puck's side normal. When I inspected the bed I saw a note saying,_ Dear Puck and Sabrina, you might be wondering why there is only one bed, it is because there is not enough space in the room. The bedroom is not magic anymore. Also Puck if you have any complaints about the no magic, talk to your Granny Relda. Your fairy, Morgan Le Fay._

I walked out of the room and down the stairs and handed the note to Puck. He groaned and said, "Stinkpot, why do you need me to read?" I answered, "Just do it, gasbag." He read it and jumped up zooming to our room on his wings. I jogged behind him. As he looked around the room with wide eyes, he whined, "Is it going to be like this forever?" I shrugged and told him that it would stay until Moth left. Puck got a mischevious glint his eyes. He started pacing and I sat down on the bed.

"Donkey head, I have an idea." Puck said.

_  
PLZ comment so I know how the fanfic is. The next chapter is already in the making. (In my head) Um... And one question for you, what do you think Puck's idea is?  
Last thing, check out my poll on my profile. Ka? :)


	2. Chapter 2

_  
Hi guys! What's up?! I am writing in the morning and I just had the yummist breakfast ever! (It was pancake with strawberry, banana, whipped cream and syrup!) SO don't forget to review this! I will answer one of your questions in the next chapter! :) have a nice day.  
_

"_Donkey head, I have an idea." Puck said._

I narrowed my eyes thinking that any idea of his, might not be so safe for me. He continued to talk and I listened to what he called, his plan. "Okay so, Moth's goal from coming here is to get me to marry her right?" I nodded. "So, we have to get her to think I am taken. I will pretend to like you and we will tell everyone that we are dating and that we finally confessed our 'love' for each other. Once Moth sees that, she will most likely leave." I took a deep breath thinking about his plan, I found one fatal flaw. "Um… Puck, I mean gasbag," I coughed to cover up her mistake, but Puck told me that now that we are dating we should call each other by our first names. "Okay Puck, I found a flaw in your plan. What is Moth gets angry and she comes after me?" Puck shrugged, "I will be safe. And as for you, I will protect you." He said puffing up his chest. I rolled my eyes and then doorbell rang and I thought, _Who could be home and this time?_

I rushed down the stairs and reached for the doorknob when I realized Puck was on his wings behind me. I spun around and grabbed his leg, pulling him down. He mumbled something, but came down. I swung the door open and my parents and Basil were outside! It seemed even Basil was getting older. He was now seven. I was super surprised, why were they here?! As if my mother could read my mind her mouth opened, but nothing came out. She soundlessly moved it, I heard a groan and a smack from behind them and suddenly, my parents flickered and disappeared.

I gasped and reeled back tripping over Puck's foot. Warm hands wrapped around my waist putting upright, they were Puck's! I took a deep breath peered out the door, and what I saw amazed me, it was a handsome boy, about Daphne's age. He cleared his throat and said, "Sabrina! How are you? I see Puck seems to be loving you!"

He chuckled and looked at my waist. Puck's arms were still there! I looked at him and his face flushed he quickly stuffed his hands into his jeans. I squinted at the boy trying to figure out who he was.

Then it hit me, the eyes, the nose, the ears, this was Pinocchio! "Pinocchio?" I asked. He nodded then spoke again, "I go by Pino [Pie-no] now." My eyes widened and I asked why he was he was here. Pino said, "I just wanted to check out how Ferryport Landing was doing. How you guys were doing. And I wanted to show you the holograms I have been working on, they can not speak, but I am working on it. I see now that your family is good. I am leaving now."

He slowly starting backing away, but I stopped him by putting a hand around his arm. "Pino, don't leave, come in, Granny will be home in the evening." He shook his head. "Why?" I asked. He shrugged and said, "I took time to grow, I willed myself to grow, so I won't be the youngest one. Now I am Daphne's age. I do not want to ruin your family by showing up, Maybe later I will visit." Pino shook himself out of my grasp and jogged away, I frowned and walked back into the house.

Puck closed the door and we sat down on the couch to spend time watching T.V until Granny gets home. Puck stared intently at the screen while I ponder about why Pino does not want to stay. I realize, 15 minutes later, that he was telling the truth.

I yawned and started to drift off.

So how did you guys like it? Comment below, let me know, how did I do?  
And DONT forget, answer the poll on my profile! (It's about this story.) :)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_  
This chapter is a bit long so...:)  
Remember to review! I appreciate it A LOT

_I yawned and started to drift off._

_A few hours later_

"Woo!" someone yelled and my head hit the sofa. My eyes flashed open and found myself staring at Puck's back while he yelled and screamed at the television. I groaned and sat up, then I realized I had been sleeping on Puck's shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I checked the clock. Granny would be here any minute! I rubbed my eyes, jumped, and ran into the bathroom to get myself awake. I splashed with cold water and it worked.

Then I heard Daphne and Red's voices as they walked in. I took a deep breath and ran down the stairs. I looked at the four of them and all four looked tired! "Guys, can you sit down? Puck and I have some news for you."

At that, Daphne's bleary eyes shot open, along with Red's. As they sat and I stammered to tell them, Puck blurted out, "We're dating."

I groaned inwardly and glared at Puck, he shrugged. Granny clapped her hands while Daphne and Red squealed. Uncle Jake then put the sqealing to a stop by asking, "Isn't Moth supposed to be in prison because she murdered Oberon and tryed to kill Sabrina?"

Granny sighed and responded by saying, "Yes and… No. She was in prison for half a year when she found out Puck was growing up. So she willed herself to get older too. She repented for her actions until now and finally, Titania forgave her. The queen is sending her here to see if she has changed."

We all nodded because that cleared things up. "Oh and since you guys are dating, once I get time, I will get a separate beds for you both." Puck and I shared a smile ,and then I bit later we ate dinner, and went to bed.

_At 3:00 A.M_

"Grimm, wake up!" Puck whisper-yelled.

I opened my eyes to see what happened. All I saw was a sea of green. Then my eyes widened as I placed where I was. I was sleeping on Puck! My arms were wrapped around him and from the looks of it I had been snuggling. I scooted away and turned around, happy that in the near future I would not be sharing a bed with Puck.

_Later, (in the morning)_

The both of us woke up around the same time because of Daphne banging on our door and telling us to get nice clothes on. I told Puck to go brush his teeth and take a shower. He blatantly refused, I threatened to give tell Moth that he was single. Puck got scared and ran into the bathroom.

I then went over to his side of the room and went through the drawers. Everyone one of them were filled with prank tools, there were no clothes! Then I eyed a small cabinet higher than the others. I jumped and reached for the knob, as soon as I swung the door open, something flew out and hit me.

It smelled sooooo bad. It was a garbage bag! I peeked inside and saw what looked like the clothes Puck had had forever. I realized there and then, that if I put these in the laundry, the washer would not even clean it. So I went over to Uncle Jake's room to put the use of magic in the house to work.

As I walked into his room, I saw him sadly looking at a picture of Briar. A tear slipped down his cheek, but as soon as Uncle Jake saw me he quickly wiped away the tear. He stood up and asked me what I needed. "Uncle Jake, I need some kind of magic thing that will clean Puck's clothes quick." I said holding up the smelly bag. He nodded in recognition and started sifting through a pile of trinkets he emerged with a glass bottle with powder in it and a small eye dropper. He grabbed the bag and spilled some powder in and shook the garbage bag. Then he put a droplet of something into it. Uncle Jake shook the bag even more. T

hen he handed it to me, "let the bag sit for a minute then empty the clothes out. After, throw the bag away." I looked closely at his eye dropper thing and read on it, _Cleaning water, one drop magically grows in size when touched by magic cleaning powder. _Which Uncle Jake seemed to be holding in his other hand. I took the bag and raced to my, no, our room. I emptied the bag carefully and inspected Puck's clothes. Now they felt soft and smelled good, I took, from the pile a pair of nice jeans and a baby blue dress shirt. Then I folded them and put them outside the bathroom.

I then went to my closet to pick out clothes for myself. Most people thought I hated dresses, but really, I liked them because wearing them made me feel pretty. Also I wore pants most often because they were comfier and more efficient. I picked out a dress that reached to my calf and was the same color as Puck's shirt.

As Puck walked out of the bathroom I stared at him, he looked amazing. His hair was even perfect, I thought I was going crazy! Thinking that he is handsome, he was still that prankster who I hated. I ignored him, when he noticed me staring and he smirked.

I pushed past him and went into the bathroom. When I came out the first thing I saw was Daphne and Red standing there, holding out some green and purple food. I shook my head at it and walked away.

I search the pantry and find an apple, which, now that I've seen Granny's breakfast, is my breakfast.

As I finish eating Puck comes into the kitchen. His eyes widen as he takes in my dress. Then he looks at me differently, he clutches my hands and says, "Sabrina, I…"

And then the doorbell rings.

Remember to review plz!

Ask a question and I will answer!

I will tryy my best to keep posting chapters at this speed, but I have school and VACATIONS:)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi readers! How u doing?

Nobody asked me any questions so...

And I meant to post chapter 3 two days ago but thought I did and when I went to post this chapter I found out that chapter 3 was never posted .

So I ended up posting it now. Good luck for everyone! Getting two chapters for the time of 1

(Message cause i just replaced chapter: I was going through my reviews and rereading stuff and I realized some parts of this chapter don't make sense, so I am revising) -5/1/16

:)

_And then the doorbell rings._

-Puck's POV-

As soon as I heard the doorbell ring, I wrapped my arm protectively around Sabrina. She looked at me with puzzlement, but decided to ignore it. We both walked to the front door with Granny, Daphne, Red and Jake following.

Sabrina reached for the door, but before she could actually open it, Granny swung it. Sabrina shouted, "Hey…!"

Except here words were cut off will her first sighting of Moth in seven years; it was the same for me. I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't, my boy tendencies took over. My eyes raked over her body, bottom to top, top to bottom. I could not believe HOW MUCH she had changed and grown.

Moth's short bland hair went to long blonde curls. Her features were perfect and she had changed... She was now a curvy blonde. And her outfit was a totally different story! She was wearing a dress that went to mid-thigh , it was purple and had sequins all over it. The neckline dipped downward, but I tried to keep my eyes on her face. I barely knew who she was anymore, just that she looked like a supermodel. The only thing was that I knew I would never fall in love with her, she was a crazy person. I didn't know why she was here, but I had to keep the plan in motion. The plan was fake. I didn't like Sabrina at all. Moth looked me up and down and said, "Puck… how are you?"

She fingered my jaw line with a perfectly manicured finger. As I took a breath I could smell her heavy perfume. Moth leaned in towards me saying, "So… have you fallen in love?"

Without hesitation I said, "Sabrina." My grip on her tightened. Moth eyes turned cold, she laughed a hard laugh. "Well then…" She said, licking her lips.

I pointed a finger at her and exclaimed, "Don't even think about going near Sabrina!"

Moth chuckled and told me that I could never touch her. Not thinking I did the least logical thing ever, I tried to punch her. But as soon as my fist collided with her side, I was blasted back. "Oomph!"

I hit my head hard on the floor. I heard Sabrina, Daphne and Red's shriek and Uncle Jake running towards me. He helped me up and we all glared at Moth, except for Granny. She frowned at Moth, but decided to show her her room.

The day went by quickly, with Moth refusing to come out of her room and only coming out to grab a plate of Granny's cooking.

I laid in bed trying to get to sleep when I heard Sabrina slam the door and come grumbling into the room. "Granny said she doesn't have time to split out beds!" She whined. I ignored her and slowly drifted off.

I was only awakened by Sabrina frantically pulling at my arm.

Did you like it? Sorry but I won't be able to update until next tuesday! :(

Still, the more reviews, the faster updates!

Remember the poll on my profile!

:) BYE


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, I am SO SO SO sorry for not updating for like forever. I went on vacation and then forgot about fanfiction. When I remembered and reread the story, I hated the last chapter so I deleted it and made this one. Now, I'll TRY, try, to update fast. But schoolwork keeps piling up. I know this is not a lot of writing. SORRY.

-S.

**Puck's Pov**

"What?" I snapped, with a look of annoyment on my face. Sabrina must've changed her mind because she shook her head and sighed.

"Nothing." Anger flared up inside me at that one word. She had woken me from my peaceful sleep for no absolute reason! Flipping onto my side, I drifted back to sleep but the sounds of Sabrina's eternal muttering kept distracting me.

"Shut up!" I almost yelled. A flash of hurt crossed Sabrina's face but was gone in a second. She grumbled and left the room, mumbling to make sure the old women would change beds. I checked the clock, it was 1:00 in the morning! Why would she bother to wake me up with no reason? I then decided there was no point thinking about it. And I fell back to dreamworld.

**Sabrina's POV (sorry for switching so fast)**

I stared at Puck's sleeping form, at the one bed in the small room, and decided to take matters into my own hands. If Granny wouldn't change the bed in time, then I would. I crept towards Daphne and Red's room, careful not to step on any loose floorboards. Slipping into their bedroom, I noticed the sparkling wand sitting on Daphne's side table, a few inches from her head.

I snatched the wand, knowing that the precautions Daphne set to alert her of intruders wouldn't work on me. I was human and a Grimm. Resisting the pull of magic, I slowly tiptoed back to my, our, room. Muttering an incantation, I swished the wand back and forth in the doorway of our bedroom. Sparkles erupted from the tip of it and engulfed the room, seconds later there were 2 beds. Mentally squealing I rushed back to Daphne's room. As I placed the wand onto the dresser, I suddenly froze up, mid placing the wand down.

"Who… Who is it? Sabrina? Sabrina… is that you?" A tired voice spoke, in a groggy state.

Red then spoke again, "What…? What are you doing?"

Rushed words tumbled out of my mouth, "I'm, I'm… just checking on Daphne. I couldn't sleep so I came to see if she could." I nodded quickly. My eyes flicking back and forth, I was a terrible liar. Red seemed to know that but didn't ask about it. She just fell back asleep.

"Whhooo." I let out sigh of relief and sped back to our now proper room. I laid in the comforts of the layers of the blankets. But as I was drifting off to sleep, I heard a bloodcurdling scream, that was not what scared me the most, what scared me was that it came from the area of Daphne and Red's room.

Hope you had a nice thanksgiving, and a fun black friday.

Review! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

_:)

-S…


	6. Chapter 6

Again, Again. I did it AGAIN! I am soo focused on this other novel that i am writing (it is on Wattpad) check it out, its on the account - **Its-Just-Me-Today**. My writing is not amazing but I try. Um I finally decided to come back to write on Fanfiction, so yeah. I know this story is not that popular, but I am still SUPER proud of myself and super thankful for everyone who reviews and follows this story. I'm really grateful, if you guys weren't interested I probably would've given up a while ago. ANYWAYYY. I hate the last chapters and wish I had time to make them all better, but as you can tell I don't. My writing has been improving so yah. Onto the story... :)

_But as I was drifting off to sleep, I heard a bloodcurdling scream, and what scared me the most was the fact that it came from the area of Daphne and Red's room._

I threw my blankets off, and staggered out of bed. My bare feet hit the cold, wooden floor and a shiver went down my spine.

"Puck! Get up you bumbling idiot!" I screamed at him. He got up and rubbed his eyes, yawning loudly.

"Grimm," He spoke painstakingly slow, "why would you…" Puck paused for a moment, "WAKE ME UP AT THIS TIME!" His head morhped into that of a lion's and I shrieked, stumbling back. I took a deep breath, _why was I wasting my time with him?!_ Stomping my foot, I marched out of the room, heading toward's Daphne. Another scream. Puck was behind me in a millisecond, "What's going on?" He asked. Ignoring him, I ran into Red and Daphne's room. Inside was a scene that, at any other time would make me laugh, but right now…

Granny stood there, comforting a crying Red and a scared Daphne. Uncle Jake stood in the corner of the room his eyes wide. The main thing was Moth, Moth stood there her wings out and her face in a position of pain. She was clutching Daphne's wand and was being electrocuted. "Ahh!" Moth screamed, falling to the ground, writhing in pain. Puck flew forward, a man on a mission. He tugged at the wand in Moth's hand, but it didn't come out. Instead Puck's eyes rolled back into his head, and he collapsed on the floor from the shock. I cried out and reached towards Puck. As I did, Uncle Jack seemed to regain his senses. He reached inside the pajamas he was wearing and pulled out a small hammer. Kneeling near Moth's convulsing figure, he lightly hammered her knuckles. That did the trick, sparks flew out of the hammer and Moth's fingers unclenched. Moth balled up and she fainted. Uncle Jake pocketed his hammer, and picked up Puck. Tears slid down my face as I stared at Puck's unconscious figure.

"Lieblings, this has been a rough night. Sabrina, could you keep Red and Daphne company as I take Moth back to her room?" Granny spoke softly, her voice soothing. I bit my lip, nodding. I didn't trust myself to speak without breaking into sobs. Granny picked up Daphne's wand, and swished it a little. It was the first time I had seen Granny willingly use magic. Moth was levitated up into the air and carried out of the room, Granny following. I inched towards Daphne, now she was not scared, more in shock. She whispered, "Sabrina, why are you crying? You never cry." I realised that even though Daphne was 16 she was still a small child at heart. I smiled sadly, "Everyone cries Daph, Everyone." I wrapped my arms around Red and Daphne. Daphne was right, this wasn't my normal behavior, but I was trieing. For the next few months, was going to have to keep a lid on my anger and be a bit more gentle.

Red whimpered softly. "What happened?" I asked gently, putting my fingers under her chin so she was looked at me. Red's teary eyes stared up at me, she said something that I would never expect her too. "Sabrina, I'm 15, why do I still feel like I'm a baby? I want my father back! I want my father!" I stifled a gasp, I had completely forgotten about how the Big Bad Wolf had been inside of her. And that would always help her reign in her emotions, but after he moved out of FerryPort Landing Red had been very depressed. Leaving your father wasn't easy and I knew first hand. I stroked Red's hair and as I thought more and more about Red, the angrier I got at Moth. Moth was the reason Red had been crying.

"I'll be back." I told Red as I left the room. Red and Daphne were now both sitting on Red's bed, trying to sleep.

"MOTH!" I bellowed stepping into the hallway. The door behind was closed so Red and Daphne couldn't hear me. I stomped towards my old room and threw open the door. Moth lay in the bed, asleep. Kicking her leg I screamed, "Get up you monster!" Moth's eyes shot open and she growled at me. Even though she had just been in huge amounts of pain, Moth was still a little jealous angry girl. "You stole Puck from ME! How dare you!" Her fist landed on my cheek, but I was so absorbed in my anger I barely felt it. I threw my head back and laughed, "How dare me? How dare ME?! YOU tried to steal Daphne's wand! YOU tried to kill me!"

Moth nodded, "Both for Puck! I'm in love with Puck! You ARE NOT!" She tried to throw another punch, but this time I was ready. My hand caught her fist and I pushed her back. Power and Anger surged through me and I pulled Moth's hair. She tumbled out of the bed and on top of me. My head banged againest the side dresser and I winced.

"What's going on?!" Someone yelled. Quickly I pushed Moth off of me and we both stood up, the anger clear on both our faces. Uncle Jake stood into the doorway, a disappointed look on his face as he looked at me. "Sabrina, get back to your own room, and Moth…" He didn't bother finishing as he walked away. I shot one last glare at Moth and stalked out of the room and into my own. Puck lay on his bed, peacefully asleep. As I climbed into bed I looked at his face. He seemed so nice, so innocent, so vulnerable in his sleep. I felt an urge to touch his face but resisted.

"Good Night Puck." I whispered and fell into a deep slumber.

OKAYYY, This was a pretty long chapter in my opinion… Ya. I am going to TRY to be on Fanfiction more and update more often, but homework is really catching up to me. Like right now I have homework but am updating and writing, and my grades are dropping. But ANYWAY, the more follows, favorites and reviews the more updates! BTW I am going to put a new poll on my account. Check it out! BYE


	7. Chapter 7

OMG I am so so So So SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO So SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry. I know I said I'd try to update more often but I didn't! *wretched sob*. I'm so sorry! And this time I don't even have an excuse… SORRY. And if this chapter is ratchet I'm sorry in advance. If I scared anyone off by my half-nonexistent updating schedule, I'm sorry for that too. I seem to apologizing a lot today, don't I? But whatever, read on!

* * *

Sabrina POV

Feeling something wet on my cheek I opened my eyes. "Ahh!" I screamed. A dog's slobbering face was in front of mine and its drool dripped onto me. I lifted my hands and grabbed the dog's _human _shoulders. "Puck?" "PUCK!" "What the heck!" I yelled. Kicking my legs forward, I kneed him in the stomach. The boy fell back, laughing at my reaction but at the same time, gasping in pain. I shrieked in fury and jumped on him, taking him to the ground.

"Puck? Sabrina?" A voice called out from the doorway. My eyes flicked up to where Snow White was standing. Scrambling to get up, I realised the compromising position I was in. _Why did this always have to happen to me? Why? _My legs were straddled around Puck's waist and my hands on his chest. "It's...It's not what it looks like!" I blurted, a blush covering my face. Quickly slapping my hands to my face to cover the blush from Puck, I slowly backed away. But instead of Puck getting mad or teasing me, he just let a smile spread across his face. Winking at me, he left the room. Snow's timed voice spoke again, "Sabrina? I'd like to talk to you."

I sighed and nodded, so she locked the door behind her. "So, I heard about Moth last night." She said, her perfect eyebrows furrowing. I didn't say anything, letting her continue. "I don't know Why Relda was so calm about letting her stay here, but I feel like there's something Titania or Relda isn't saying."

My shoulders slumped, "I agree, I really want to believe Granny is telling me everything, but come on! This is Moth we're talking about, she's a homicidal killer!"

Snow agreed with me wholeheartedly. "Oh and Sabrina, I think you and Puck make a great match! Just don't let Relda catch you in that position!" She winked at me and left. I stood starstruck, both for the fact that winked at me, and that she said Puck and I made a great match.

Venturing down the stairs, I noticed their was no weird smell, no shrieks, and no noises. That was different. Quickly running towards the kitchen, I gaped at the site before me. Puck and Uncle Jake were the only ones there, and Puck was eating neatly while Uncle Jake just stared his food. The food was just bread and butter, toasted.

Not purple bread, or octupus ink bread, or anything crazy, just bread. "Where's Granny?" I asked. Uncle Jake looked up at me. "Gone."

* * *

Okay, this is really weird, Fanfcition won't let me write the words: . So instead of that I am just gonna say Snow.

Okay, this is not a great chapter, I know… It's a filler. A short one… You guys deserve SOO much more. Anyway, I love every one of you that reads my stories, and if you could just check out my Wattpad account " Its-Just-Me-Today" , It'd be Great! (And do the poll thingie on my fanfiction account) THANMKSSS. Don't be a silent reader! Comment and stuff! BYEEEEEEE. And BTW, I'll Realy really try to update more often. Really.


End file.
